This invention relates to recreational riding vehicles and, more particularly, to a recreational vehicle which can be ridden in a standing position down a sloping terrain.
Single wheeled recreational vehicles adapted to be ridden in a standing position are known, such as described in U.S. Pat No. 1,585,258, dated May 18, 1926 to Moore. This particular vehicle is moved by actuating the support pole portion thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,798, dated May 19, 1970 to Siegel is disclosed a vehicle having a single center wheel mounted in an aperture in a platform, with both longitudinal and lateral support provided by small wheels shaped as spherical members.
A vehicle having a large single wheel mounted on a riding platform coupled with a supporting handle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,575, dated Mar. 4, 1958 to Mickels.
Other various forms of skate boards are known which use center wheel supports with supplemental lateral and longitudinal wheels for additional support, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,904, dated Sept. 3, 1968 to Schinke.